fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Round Three: Nova vs Aiden
Nova brought her brother into the guild hall, Kaden smiling brightly. His brand new guild mark was white with a bright blue outline and rested on the left side of his neck. Nova had forbidden him from getting it on the right side. The pair walked around the guild hall while Nova pointing out different places he should know. They went to the library, the sub levels, and finally outside to the sparring grounds. "And this is where we do most of our physical training" Nova says as she sweeps her arm in a 'ta-da!' gesture. Aiden sees the siblings and jogs over. "Hey Nova, who's this?" "This is my little brother, Kaden. He's official a new water mage of Koma Inu." "Water you two doing here?" Kaden let out a little groan while Nova smiled slightly and rolled her eyes. "I'm showing him around and brought him out to see where the strongest train. I swear half of us have spent enough hours out here we should be immortal." "What about you two?" Kaden pipes in. "Including us." Aiden says. "So who's stronger?" "Obviously I am" both said at once. Kaden instantly felt the change of aura between the two. "What was that butt head?" Nova asked. "Haha, oh Nova, we both know that I would have beat you last time if it wasn't for that adorable beast you call Tiny. Isn't that right short stack?" Aiden then smiled and leaned down to Nova. Kaden glared slightly at Aiden until Nova whacked the Crash mage in the face with her clenched fist. "I'm not that short. And no way are you stronger! I'll kick your butt, you butt." Nova whipped her leg up to kick Aiden's jaw but is stopped by him grabbing her foot. She hops unsteadily on one foot but quickly reaches up and hooks her hand around his neck and spider-monkies her way around his back. From there she pushes off and away. Aiden, feeling his face bruise from the hit, readies himself for the fight, "This will be the day that I win, I hope you know that." And with that Aiden sprints towards Nova with his hands in fists. He throws multiple jabs at Nova but she is able to dodge every single one of them. He then tries her own signature leg sweep and successfully sweeps her legs from out underneath her. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet Aiden" Nova responds sarcastically. "It'll take a lot more than that to beat me." She flips up to her feet and quickly leans back again to avoid Aiden's fist. She once again hits the floor and this time rolls away. She uses her forearm to block four punches but misses his knee heading towards her torso. The air flies out of her as she realizes how badly she underestimated Aiden. Quickly studying aiden she tries to recall what he might do based off their previous fights. A quick look at his face and she's distracted by the fierce amount of determination on his face. Her fists lower a slight bit in her those moments. Aiden seizes the moment that Nova lets her guard down and goes in. He takes her by surprise goes straight for her face with a fist while also placing his foot behind her legs tripping her. As she falls she is caught by Aiden's other arm around her back with his other fist pointing straight at her face. It took Nova a moment to process what had happened. When it clicks and she sees Aiden's fist hovering above her face, she instantly thinks of escape strategies. The only one she can think of would end up breaking his neck so she decides to admit to defeat... in a round about sort of way. "H-how?! There's no way-- It's impossible for you to have been able to improve that much in so little time! How did you...?" Nova asks. She holds up her hands in a sign of surrender and suddenly realizes their position. Her face goes from pink to a flaming red, even out doing her hair. Aiden is overjoyed with his victory over Nova and helps her up. He then notices the blush spreading all over her face and starts to blush just as much as she is. "Heh, it looks like I finally beat you, huh Nova?" He tries to say with a cool demeanor but for some reason it doesn't work this time and comes out shaky with his voice. He scratches the back of his head and then looks at Nova, with the way the sun hits her face, Aiden finally woke up and realized how magnificent she was. Her strength, her beauty, her personality, Aiden was awestruck. He quickly mustered up in a failed cool manner, "So uh, what do you say we have fun some other time, maybe the park? We could play some games or just hang out?" "Yeah, I'd like that." Nova was still slightly pink but she looked up at Aiden. Up because he was quite a bit taller. And for once she didn't mind the height difference. Before she could say anything else Kaden cleared his throat from behind them. Her face was once again heated when she remembered her young brother was there too. "Um I- I gotta go finish showing Kaden around... see ya Aiden." She turns around to face Kaden who raises his eyebrows at her and once she's close enough whispers "So Nova what was stronger: him or his charm on you?" She made a move for him but he had already taken off with her in hot pursuit.